


🍆 This Mad

by Yadirocks



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 12:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yadirocks/pseuds/Yadirocks
Summary: Adam knew Yadier was hot-headed, but an internet troll?





	🍆 This Mad

"What does that even mean?"

"What?"

"The eggplant emoji one."

Yadier tilted his head back with a snort. "That is up to your interpretation," he answered, his eyes going back to his phone. Yadier's phone had been buzzing nonstop all day, and he wouldn't tell Adam why. Apparently, Adam was the only person on the Cardinals who didn't know because this was happening on that Instagram app, and Adam learned a long time ago that things like Instagram and Snapchat weren't up his ally. 

There was another snort from across the room, and Adam looked to see Marcell Ozuna trying to keep a straight face as he quickly tapped the buttons on his phone. Seconds later, Yadier's phone buzzed again. Behind them, Adam heard Matt Carpenter chuckling, and when he looked, he too was staring at his phone. 

"This isn't fair," Adam said. "Why won't you tell me what's up? Clearly I'm missing out on all the fun."

Yadier didn't seem to be paying him any attention as a huge smile had spread onto his face, and he started laughing to himself. He quickly glanced at Marcell, whose phone buzzed. After a few moments, Marcell was on the floor laughing. "Yadi, you the man," he said through his laughter. "They're really going to hate you now."

Adam narrowed his eyes at Yadier, who met his gaze and gave him a sheepish smile. "What? It's all in good fun," he said. Adam rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't know because I don't know what IT is."

Yadier sighed. "Fine. If you want to know so bad, check your Twitter. I am sure there is some mention of it on there," he said before placing his attention back on his phone.

Adam pulled out his phone and was about to get on his only social media outlet, but then Dexter Fowler came into the room, eyebrows furrowed and looking puzzled. "Does anyone know why I've gotten 50 messages in the last 5 minutes?" he asked, his eyes going straight to the catcher sitting next to him. 

"It was his own fault," Yadier said, not looking up as he typed something else. "You mess with the bull, you get the horns."

"He was joking."

"So?"

Adam watched the exchange, trying so hard to figure out what had happened. Who was "he" and why was it so important? Dex saw his confusion and said, "Bryant said something about St. Louis yesterday on some talk show at Cubs fan fest. Said the city is boring or something like that. Anyway, Yadi decided he had to respond to that comment by calling him a stupid loser on Instagram."

Carpenter gave another chuckle and Marcell wiggled his eyebrows at Yadi. Yadier shrugged. "Dex, how long have you known me?"

Fowler shook his head. "I don't know. Four years maybe?"

Yadier nodded. "Then you should know that I value respect above all things. Bryant disrespected me by saying my second home is boring. He disrespected all of us here and everyone in St. Louis. I know you are friends, but so are we, right?"

Dex sighed. "Yes, Yadi, we are friends. I just wish my other friends weren't our rivals," he said. "I'll talk to Kris about it later."

Then he walked back out of the room. Adam glanced down at his friend, who was already back to being glued to his phone. "Seems like he's a little mad at you," he said. Yadier laughed. "Him and the entire Cubs organization," he said. "But St. Louis is happy and that is what matters to me the most."

Adam shook his head, but he had to admit, his friend had a point. Yadier was the most stubborn, hot-headed catcher he had ever met, but he knew that he did it out of love.

"So forget what the Cubs fans are saying. What are the Cardinals fans saying?" he asked, elbowing his friend in the shoulder.

"Well they keep using this goat-looking emoji. Do you know what that means?"

It was Adam's turn to laugh, and he put his hand on Yadier's shoulder.

"Trust me. It's a good thing."

"Good. I thought they were saying I stink or something."

Carpenter raised his eyebrows. "You do stink. I can smell you from here. Does everything you own smell like dirt and grass?" he teased, poking Yadier in the shoulder. Yadier rolled his eyes. "Everything except my beer goggles," he answered with a shrug. "I haven't gotten to wear those in a while."

He thought about the last three years, about barely missing the postseason twice. He thought about how much St. Louis needed something good to happen, that even though he only lived there for 6 months of the year, he did feel like he and everyone else on the team owed it to the city to be the best they could be. Then, he thought, maybe Yadier hadn't just been being hot-headed with his retaliation. Maybe he felt it too, that slap in the face from not tasting the champaign of October baseball in all that time. St. Louis wasn't 'boring'; it was waiting. And Adam knew exactly what it was waiting for.

"You'll get to use them this year," Adam said, causing Yadier and Matt to look at him.

"I better," Yadier said with a smile, winding his arm around Adam's neck. "I'm running out of good reasons to drink and I'm tired of trolling."


End file.
